


Easier Said Than Done

by Bahhumbug669



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This was a request from my tumblr, i don’t like the end but like, its cute, mike is really really whipped, mile is anxious but it’s really fluffy I promise, oh boy these boys are so soft, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahhumbug669/pseuds/Bahhumbug669
Summary: “Could you maybe do a little hanslon fluffly thing? where they have a picnic date at the farm or something?”Mike is anxious about his day with Ben, but he really shouldn’t be.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 7





	Easier Said Than Done

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by @shut-up-murphy on tumblr! Hope you like it!

When Mike asked Ben out, he was definitely not expecting him to say yes. He was expecting a  _ thanks, but no thanks _ or a  _ sorry, not interested _ , or maybe even a  _ date? as friends? _ But most of all he was not expecting a  _ yes, of course I’ll go out with you!  _ It was a surprise, but a welcome one. 

He was nervous, for sure, he had neve been on a date before, much less with the perfection that was Ben Hanscom. What was he supposed to wear? What if Ben didn’t like what he had planned? 

He pushed those thoughts away, he had half an hour to walk back to the farmhouse, change, and meet Ben at the gates. He had set up a picnic for the two of them on the edge of the woods, where the sheep never went, and where they could hang out without being seen. Stan had helped him make the food, because Stan could actually cook. Stan had also talked him through a mini anxiety attack over impressing Ben and given him a pep talk.

“You got this, Mike, he said yes for a reason,” he told himself as he walked up the steps onto the porch. His grandpa was napping on his lounge chair inside. Things were normal, for once, if only his brain would get that  _ everything was normal _ and there was  _ no need to panic _ .

Thirty minutes had passed in a hurry and suddenly, he was standing by the gates, watching Ben pull up in his mother’s car. Watching the car had spiked his anxiety, but seeing the boy step out of it, beaming, made him feel much better.

“Mike! Hey!” his heart was beating out of his chest.  _ How can one person be so goddamn cute? _

__ “Ben, you look nice,” and he did, but Ben always looked great. 

The pretty boy’s face turned pink and stumbled through a ‘thank you’ before asking what they were doing.

“Oh! Right! Come on, I’ll show you,” Mike grabbed his hand out of instinct, because that’s just how the losers have always been, but this was a date, would it be weird now? He almost let go, but then he felt a squeeze and knew it was okay.

Ben kept asking where they were going the whole walk to the woods, but Mike would not let him know until they got there. It was a surprise, after all.

When Ben saw the picnic blanket set up, he laughed.  _ Oh no, he doesn’t like it, you messed it up, good going Hanlon- _ “Mike, you did this for me?”

“Uh yeah, of course I did,” Mike’s brain was short-circuiting.  _ Wow he’s so perfect. _ Mike could listen to him laugh all day.

They were in the middle of their meal, talking about whatever came to mind, when Ben asked about what  _ this _ made them. Mike froze for a second.

“Well, I thought it would be nice if you wanted to, yknow, if you want, bemyboyfriend?”

“Am I dreaming?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

“Yes, I will be your boyfriend, that’s all I’ve wanted since after  _ that _ summer.”

“You’re not messing with me?”

“No, never.”

And in that moment, all the anxiety washed out of Mike’s body, because this was  _ real _ , and Ben felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Go drink some water,  
> \- Carson  
> (@im-not-a-joke on tumblr)


End file.
